Mahou Shounen Yugi Magica
by Fleshmaiden
Summary: "Their adventures with the millennium items came to an end and the pharaoh decided to stay. But will a lovestruck Yugi turn his usual life upside down when he gets a tempting offer?" Puzzleshipping, PMMM universe
1. Welcome!

**In this chapter I'll briefly talk about what you can expect in this fic, if you don't care for things like spoiler alerts and small story details and would just like to jump right into the story, feel free to skip to the next chapter, the story starts there.**

* * *

Hello everyone, welcome to my newest fanfiction. I have made a short list with a little info, as to give you some information what to expect in this story:

- As the title might have hinted, this is a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction based on the Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica universe. Because of this, there will be (major) spoilers about this universe. If you haven't seen the anime but are planning to do so, I suggest you read this after you finished PMMM.

- No genderbending in this fic, hence mahou 'shounen' ^_^

- The only pairing is puzzleshipping

- No appearances from characters from PMMM will occur, the only exception is Kyubey.

- No-one shall be bashed in this fic

- I will do my best to write this as an original story, since I don't want it to be a mere PMMM rip-off where the only difference is the name of the characters. But some parts might have similarities to the original anime. Please don't kill me when that happens (^^;)

- I will update as often as possible. Reviews are always welcome but I'll update regardless of the amount of reviews I get. I'm a student, so due to schoolwork I might not be able to update as often as I'd like.

- Why drama rating? Those who have watched Madoka Magica will know why.

- Rated M because deaths will occur, not because of lemon (I don't think a sex scene would fit in this kind of story).

Well, that's about it. Enjoy the story and 'follow/favourite' it if you like it ^^

**The source for the coverpicture is the member . ?id=3045670 from pivx (really loved this recreation of the scene, it inspired me to write this fanfic :) )**


	2. The beginning

how to read;

- "Saying something"

_- "Mindlink"_

- 'thoughts'

- _dreaming_

* * *

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII **

"Argh, tell me why I haven't killed the person who invented alarm clocks?" Overcome with sleep, Yugi lifts his right hand and turns it off with a grunt.

"_Because that person is already dead, aibou."_

"Good to hear." Yugi tries to get up, but like any teenager who has to wake up at 6 A.M. he loses the will to lift himself out of bed and lets his head fall back on his pillow instead. He can feel how his partner grins and gives him a small, yet strong mental poke.

"_Come on, you can't be late for school. You only have classes half a day anyway and afterwards, you have a visit to the arcade with our friends to look forward to."_

"Yeah, yeah, you're right as always oh mighty pharaoh!" Yami takes on his ghostly appearance and watches both with amusement and worry how his partner gets up with some effort and strolls towards the bathroom. Waking Yugi up when he's tired is a difficult task, and the only reason why Yugi won't throw a pillow at him, like he did to many others who dared to wake him up early, is because it would merely fall right through the spirit. It's a funny sight, but seeing Yugi in this condition also means that the smaller hasn't slept well.

Yami looks towards the closed bathroom door with worry. The last couple of weeks Yugi seems to be in a sleep-deprived state. He has tried talking to him about it, but Yugi would just shrug it off and insist nothing is wrong. And as much as the spirit doesn't like it: he can't help if Yugi won't tell him what's going on. He leaves out a sigh and retreats to his soul room.

* * *

"Mmmmmm. A good old shower really helps waking me up." Yugi smiles contently as he lets the water flow over him. The past couple of weeks have been tiring for him. Ofcourse his lack of sleep was the cause. It was so obvious, even his friends and his other half noticed and inquired about the things that kept him out of his sleep. But Yugi wouldn't answer and pretended not to know what caused it. Yet he knew all too well what the reason was.

It all started after the ceremonial duel. Yugi used all his experience and defeated his other half in the battle. This would have meant Yami was to leave this world and be able to cross over to the afterlife. But before he stepped through the gate, the gods appeared in front of them. They said they felt the disturbance it caused in Yami's heart, and thus the spirit admitted he'd rather stay with his friends instead of going through the portal. The gods said that it was possible for him to stay and they had no problem granting his request if this was what he truly wanted.

The only problem was that Yami didn't have a body anymore, as he died thousands of years ago. This meant he had to continue to live as a spirit through Yugi, but this time without requiring the millennium puzzle since all the items had to be destroyed to ensure their dark powers could never be unleashed again. Yugi, happy to remain with his friend, agreed and continued to share his body with Yami.

Their life went on as usual, minus the life-threatening attacks from powerful enemies, and when spending time with friends Yugi shared quality time by allowing Yami to take control of his body and letting him spend as much time with their friends as Yugi had. Yugi thought it was only fair to do so, and most of all he enjoyed watching Yami spend time with them.

You see, due to his history as being a pharaoh and the huge responsibility Yami had during the time they were together, Yami did not have much time to enjoy himself. He always had to keep strong, he always had to keep his guard to make sure nothing would happen to Yugi or his friends. Now that he doesn't have that burden anymore, he often allowed himself to act like someone his age: He talked about subjects that he would have thought trivial before, he tried some other activities besides duel monsters like sports and watching movies. He had a good sense of humor and allowed himself to smile more often.

Yugi was thrilled to see his other half blossom like this, and each time the former pharaoh smiled he felt all warm inside. At first Yugi thought he was just being happy for his friend. But then there was this one dream. It was a dream where Yami took him out on a date. At the end the former pharaoh held him and kissed him. When he woke up he didn't find himself to be disgusted with himself as he thought he would be. If he was being honest with himself, he had liked the dream very much. It was then that Yugi realized his love for his darker. But falling in love with someone who was literally your soulmate wasn't easy ofcourse.

First of all, he wasn't sure if Yami felt the same way. Hell, he didn't even know if he was gay in the first place. It would make it difficult to confess, but he did know that his other would not judge him for these feelings. Sure, It would be awkward if the feelings were one-sided, but he doubted Yami would be disgusted by him.

The second problem was much more complex and made it impossible for them to be together: the fact that Yami was a spirit that inhabited his body. They knew what they both looked like, but they couldn't be physically present in the real world at the same time. They also were not able to feel or touch each other in the real world. When they owned the puzzle they did have to possibility to touch each other, but even that didn't go any further than feeling some small pressure. It didn't have any warmth or texture, and wasn't as satisfying as touching a real person. But it was something, and now even that wasn't possible anymore. And yet Yugi longed for much more than that.

If Yami were to return his feelings, how would they be able to have a relationship with each other? Things like holding hand, going on dates together or even a simple hug, it all wasn't meant for them. As much as he wants to confess to the former pharaoh, he feels his love would only be a burden to the other. Yami deserves to be loved without all of these complications. He wasn't even sure if he could live with it himself, being reminded everyday that even the smallest touch of affection would go unnoticed by the other and that truly being together would never be a possibility for them. That's why he has no other choice but to hide these feelings from everyone and to make sure his darker never knows about it.

"Yugi, breakfast is ready, are you coming?" Suguroku yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'll be right there, gramps!" He turned off the shower, quickly dressed himself and went downstairs.

* * *

"Oooooh god, I'm so glad this day is over. If I had to solve another impossible math equation I would've died." Jonouchi stretched and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Jonouchi, stop being such a dramaqueen. Save some energy for the arcade." Anzu smiled.

"I'm not a dramaqueen! But I guess you're right, I still have to kick Yami's ass at that new game. He got lucky last time, but this time I'll win!"

"Ofcourse you will, Jonouchi." Honda answered, the sarcasm obvious in his voice. "Less talking, more action. Let's go!"

The group of friends headed towards the arcade, happily chatting along the way. Yami was the only one that noticed that Yugi was rather quiet today.

_"Are you okay, aibou?"_

_"Erm, what... Y..yeah, I'm fine. I was just lost in thoughts I guess. We're almost there, you wanna switch so you can play with Jonouchi?"_

_"Sure."_ Yami answered, not really satisfied with the answer he'd gotten. But he chose not to push it and took control of their body.

* * *

"Goddamnit, how do you keep winning from me?" Jonouchi grunts, putting the plastic gun back on the machine.

"3 words: King. Of. Games." The former pharaoh grinned. "More luck next time Jonouchi!" He looked at the screen with pride: not only had he beaten Jonouchi, he also got the high score once again, which caused the top 10 to be only filled with his scores and initials. Duel monsters was still his favorite game, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy shooting some virtual zombies.

His attention was drawn to the huge neon clock at the back of the arcade. _"Oh, damn, only half an hour until the arcade closes. I'm sorry Yugi, I got sucked into that game a bit too much I'm afraid."_

_"No problem, mou hitori no boku, I enjoyed watching you and Jonouchi play."_ Yugi smiled.

_"There's still some time left, you can play your favourite game, no-one is using it at the moment."_

_" I don't know, I'm not really in the mood right now."_

_"Aaaw, come on, I would like to watch you play it. You're the only one of us who is good at it, you can teach me!"_

Yugi was no match for Yami's pleads and willingly took back control of their body. Yami appeared next to him in his spirit form and followed him to the machine. Yugi inserted a coin and started playing the game, during which he would explain to the pharaoh the important things you had to look out for while playing, and which hidden places could grant some bonuses.

_"Look, do you see that item over there? If you grab it, your score will be doubled."_ Yami came closer to look at the screen, and Yugi blushed at how close their bodies were. Sure, he couldn't feel his partner, but just knowing it made him feel warm and happy. Ofcourse, he wished he could feel it. But he was used to this yearning to get closer to the other and was able to control it. Or so he thought.

"Ooow, I'll never be able to play this game."

Yugi tore his eyes away from the screen and saw a teenage girl and her friend at another machine within eyesight. The girl was pouting at the machine, which made a loud 'game over' sound. She turned to her friend. "Can't you teach me? Pleeeease?" The guy gave in to the girls puppy eyes and inserted another coin into the machine. But instead of taking over the controls himself, he stood behind her and placed his hand over hers, that was still holding the joystick. The girls face reddened. "What are you doing?" "Teaching you." The guy smirked with a level of cockiness that would've made Yami proud, and started to take control through her hand.

_In a flash, Yugi saw an image of himself and Yami in the same situation, hand on hand, bodies closing to feel each other's warmth, cheeks against each other. _

'N…no please, none of these thoughts'

_The feeling of skin brushing against skin as if they were the only ones in this world._

'I can't… '

_Peeking glances at each other_

'Please don't torture me'

_Turning around and drowning in each other's eyes_

'Because all of these things'

_Breaths becoming heavier, lips coming closer_

'can never'

_Close your eyes and let instincts carry you away_

'be reality'

_The soft feeling of lips brushing again each other_

"STOP IT!"

Yugi's tortured scream startled everyone in the arcade. He fell onto his knees and was shaking from the various emotions going through his body. He vaguely took notice of a sound coming out of the machine, alerting a game over, but he didn't care for it. Other sounds were somewhat noticeable, like the worried questions from his friends. He couldn't answer, he couldn't think. He was trying to get a grip on these emotions, forcing… begging them to stop, but to no avail. Only one voice sounded clear in this babbling, raging mess.

"Aibou, please, tell me, what happened? Why are you in such pain?"

Yugi slowly lifted his head and looked into the eyes of his darker, who was obviously worried sick. Yugi couldn't bear seeing him like this, but he couldn't find the strength to look away. While he was angry at himself for making the one he loves worry, a small part of him was glad the other cared for him. He wanted to tell his darker he was okay, but he couldn't seem to voice any words.

"Please, Yugi, tell me what's wrong. I want to do whatever I can to help you. But you have to tell me what's hurting you so much!"

The spirits' words were soothing. It reminded him of the countless times Yami comforted him when he felt alone or scared. He could always tell him his problems, and the ancient spirit would listen to him and give him advice. He wouldn't judge, he wouldn't make him feel bad. He was always there for him. 'Maybe I should just tell Yami.. yes… he always knows an answer to anything… he can help me.'

"I…" Yugi started, but his dry mouth made it difficult for him to speak. Yami gave him a reassuring smile and moved his arm towards Yugi. Yugi's eyes followed his movement and watched how Yami softly grabbed his hand. Only, the hand didn't grab his own, it just fell right through it. The spirit saw it too and Yugi saw a flash of sad realization in his eyes. He felt a huge pang in his chest, drained of all hope.

'No, he can't help me… no-one can fix this.'

* * *

In a quick moment of panic, he stood up and ran out of the arcade. He heard his friends calling for him. He knew they were following him, but unfortunately for them Yugi knew the streets in this area better than they did. He ran through some dark alleys and was able to lose them fast. He continued to run through the night until he reached a park. Once inside he allowed himself to stop and catch his breath. Finally he was away from it all.

"Yugi, what the hell was that all about?"

Right. There was someone he couldn't run away from, no matter how much he wanted to at this point.

Yami took his spirit form to stand before him. He barely dared to look at him, but a quick glance showed that the ghostlike eyes revealed all kinds of emotions: panic, worry, anger, confusion,…

Yugi turned around, planning to run away again against better knowledge, but immediately the spirit materialized on the other side, facing him again.

"Yugi, stop fleeing and tell me what's going on! You barely slept lately, you're distracted, don't show any interest in things you like, you break down in the middle of a game and now you're running away without any visible reason. I want to know what's bothering you, NOW!" The last word made the younger tremble. The former Pharaoh was visibly upset and he knew he wouldn't let him go until he got to the bottom of it.

'No, I can't… I'll ruin everything'

"Just… Please, leave me alone for a while." Yugi held back his tears and closed off their mind link. He vaguely heard the pharaoh yell his name when his spirit form faded. He felt sick while doing it. He had never willingly cut Yami off before. They once even made a promise to remain the mindlink at all times in case Yugi got in danger. He didn't want to do this to his darker, but he can't tell him what's going on in his head either. No matter how much he'd like the idea of telling Yami about his feelings and get it over with, he knows it won't fix their situation, regardless if the feelings are mutual. Yugi walked around the park until he found a bench. He sat down, covered his face with his hands and allowed the tears to flow freely.

"Everything was going so well. I was able to control my feelings it for so long. Why did I let it get to me now?" he sniffled.

He was honestly shocked by his own actions. He didn't know his feelings for Yami were so deep that a mere fantasy would cause him to break down in front of him and the others. Was he slowly going insane from his desires?

Everything was ruined now. Everyone knew something was wrong with him and they would demand an explanation. He couldn't think of anything that could excuse his behavior. What should he say? 'Sorry, I just can't live without feeling Yami's touch though I've never felt it before?' That sounded ridiculous, and yet it was as true as can be.

He lifted his head and stared blankly into the distance.

He couldn't hide from his family and friends for long, and he couldn't keep the mind link locked forever. Sooner or later, the truth had to come out. No more trying to run away from his feelings, he would be forced to face them, as impossible as they are.

A painful grin made its way to his lips. He had known many heartaches in his life, but he had never thought that falling in love with something untouchable would've been the biggest torture he ever faced.

"Why does he have to be a spirit?" He whispered. "I wouldn't have been in this mess if he weren't. I wish he had his own body, that way I would've been able to tell him my feelings. I want to be able to love him as much as I want… as much as he deserves."

**"Are you willing to risk your life for that wish?"**


	3. Meet the incubator

**how to read:**

- "Saying something"

- 'thoughts'

- "**kyubey dialogue"**_  
_

* * *

_"**Are you willing to risk your life for that wish?"**_

Yugi jumped at the voice and frantically started looking around. 'Who said that?'

He guessed it should be midnight by now, so he didn't expect anyone to be in the park at this hour. His eyes scanned the area around him. At first sight, there was no-one near him. Well, not unless he counted the large rabbit that was staring at him in the distance.

No wait, it was a cat… or not? He took another look and focused on the creature in awe. He'd never seen anything like this before.

The animal was white as snow. His body and smaller ears were definitely catlike, but at the base of the cat ears were hanging another pair of long ears. The longer ears were pink at the bottom and seemed to have yellow rings around them, which made it look like some strange kind of jewelry, suspended in air. It had a red circle on its back and its long, full tail was swaying from side to side in a way that made it look immaterial. The animal was staring at him with large red eyes and a never-changing smile on its face. Yugi wasn't sure if he found the facial expression cute or creepy.

Was this thing real or was he starting to lose it?

"Are you the one who spoke to me?"

"**That is correct."**

The creature never opened its mouth, but the voice was coming from its direction. Yugi didn't know what to make of it. He was used to strange things happening in his life and if this had happened before the final duel he wouldn't have been surprised by the appearance of strange beings. But the gods told them all things involving shadow magic would be gone after destroying the millennium items, so shouldn't everything in this world be normal by now?

Yugi sighed.

"Alright, whoever is hiding in the bushes, come out and take your toy with you. Mocking other people when they feel miserable isn't funny."

"**I can assure you I'm anything but a toy, Mutou Yugi. I thought that you of all people wouldn't question my existence after all of your adventures with the spirit of the puzzle." **

This made Yugi freeze. So it wasn't just some stupid joke. Not only did this thing knew his name, but more surprisingly it also knew about Yami. How was that even possible? Only his close friends and his grandpa knew about his existence and the many events that had been caused by the puzzle.

He didn't know if the animal was friend or foe, but Yugi figured it couldn't hurt to ask where it got its knowledge from.

"How do you know about the spirit?"

"**Well, it was a pretty big deal that threatened the world quite a few times. Since I also protect this planet in a certain way, I know all about it."**

Yugi was dumbfounded. This thing also protected the planet? How come he'd never seen it if that was the case? The only strange creatures that he knew before the connection between the shadow world and the real world disappeared were the duel monsters themselves. Only he knew every duel monster, and this cat-like thing wasn't one of them, that he knew for certain.

"**I see you are confused, allow me to introduce myself."**

The creature jumped next to him on the bench and stared at him with its blank face.

"**My name is Kyubey, and I would like to make a contract with you, Yugi."**

"Well, nice to meet you, I guess." Yugi said in a hesitant, but nonetheless polite tone. "But what kind of contract do you want to make with me? I don't even know what you are."

"**Ofcourse you don't know. We've kept our existence hidden from the world. Only those who we choose to make a contract with know about us. "**

Yugi cocked his head to the side, raising a brow. "Us?"

"**I'm an incubator. I'm not from this world. Incubators like me are an alien race that wish to protect the universe." **There was a small pause, and Kyubey looked away from him, staring into the distance. **"Tell me, do you know of any strange things that happened in this region lately?"**

Mildly surprised by the sudden change of topic, Yugi thought about it. "Strange things?" He tried to remember anything from what he'd seen in the newspapers. Well, he'd not really paid that much attention to the news lately due to his constant thinking about Yami, so he wasn't sure. But there was something he knew, something he overheard being discussed by many students during lunch break. Something that terrified a lot of people.

"Are you talking about all those suicides and disappearances that are happening lately?

Kyubey looked him in the eyes again. **"Indeed. People suddenly disappear or kill themselves for no explicable reason. What do you think causes that to happen?"**

"How would I know? I heard not even the police knows what is happening. It seems that they have been investigating for weeks but still haven't found any clues. "

"**Witches are the cause of this."**

"Witches? Like the ones from fairy tales?" Yugi asked confusedly.

"**Not really. Though witches also have a negative connotation and are known for their evil ways in fairy tales, they aren't old women flying on broomsticks. These witches are creatures that wish to destroy this world and everyone in it. They have been roaming on this planet since the beginning of time. The mark of a witch can cause accidents and suicides. People trapped in the barrier of a witch will get killed and their body remains in that realm, so it will never be found again."**

Wait, there was other evil in this world? Evil that he didn't know about? He always thought that the enemies he had faced together with the spirit were the only threats in this planet. It shocked him to know that whilst he was fighting against people like Dartz, somewhere else these witches were going on a rampage. And unlike the powers of Pegasus or the Orichalcos, people apparently didn't just lose their soul. They actually died.

"But if these things exist, why don't people know about them?"

"**That's because humans can't see them. The only moment people can see witches are when they get stuck in a witches' barrier. And no-one who got stuck ever lived to tell the tale, so nobody knows what happened to these victims. You know, almost every unexplained death in this world is caused by a witch. "**

This made Yugi quiet. So people who were perfectly happy, who had a long life ahead of them and maybe already had a family of their own, would get killed because they had the misfortune to cross paths with a witch. The ones they loved would be left with so many questions that would be remain unanswered, maybe they'd even feel guilty for the rest of their lives because they never saw any signs leading to these deaths. People would think the victims simply wanted to die, while in reality they were murdered by a creature that nobody knew existed. It was a depressing thought.

"This is awful. Is there no way to stop these deaths from occurring?"

"**Well, there is a way. We incubators have the ability to grant a human boy magical powers which he can use to fight and defeat these witches. That way they can be destroyed before they make any victims. The only thing one has to do to receive these powers is to make a contract with an incubator, like myself. "**

'A contract huh?' Yugi thought. So that's what this Kyubey was talking about? He wanted to give him magical powers to defeat evil and slaughter these witches?

"So, why did you choose me to make a contract with?" Yugi inquired cautiously.

"**Because I sense a huge potential inside you, Mutou Yugi. Someone with this much potential would make a splendid mahou shounen. "**

"Alright then." Yugi exchanged a serious look. "So, what's the catch?"

Kyubey seemed confused by his question. **"What do you mean?"**

"It's impossible for me to believe you would just give these powers to anyone without wanting something in return. Everything involving strange powers has a flip side to it. " Yugi explained.

"**I'm surprised. You're the first one who actually asks me this. Most people I've contracted with didn't even ask and only found out when the contract was already made."**

"Well, solving the millennium puzzle worked in a similar way. I wished to have friends and thanks to the puzzle my wish came true. I also met Yami which was the best thing that happened to me. But I did have to risk the safety of myself, my grandpa, my friends and the world by unleashing its powers. Not that I ever regretted solving it, but I know that everything has its consequences."

"**I see. Well, I'll tell you what it means to be a puer magi."**

Kyubey lied down on his side, making himself comfortable on the wooden bench.

"**Most people I met before have a wrong image of these powers. They think that all it takes to defeat evil is to transform, wave a little wand and BAM, the witch dies in one hit. But that's far from the truth. The magical powers I give you give you a chance to fight these witches, but you still have to do all the work. You'll get magical weapons that suit the way of fighting that fits you best and you'll need to learn how to work with them in a most efficient way. Witches vary in strength, some will be quite easy to handle, but you'll also face witches that are stronger than yourself. If you don't have a good strategy or if you lose your focus, you'll risk losing to them. "**

"What happens when you lose?" Yugi asked, already dreading the response.

"**The same thing that happens to all of those who get stuck in a witches' barrier. You'll get killed, and your body will remain in that realm. Nobody will know what happened to you, let alone that people will know you died trying to save others."**

He shuddered at the thought. "That doesn't sound too rewarding at all to be honest. I admire people who want to risk saving their lives to save others, but if losing results in such a terrible fate… I can't imagine many people willing to do this job."

"**Well, we know this is a big responsibility and there is a lot of danger attached to it. Obviously the risk of dying is pretty high. Therefore, we do give the one who contracts with us something in return. "**

"That being…?"

"**When you'll contract, we'll grant you one wish. It immediately comes true when the deal is made."**

This awakened Yugi's curiosity. "A wish? What kind of wish can someone make?"

"**Anything. We have the power to grant any wish, no matter how impossible it seems. Wealth, bringing someone**** back from the dead, love, healing someone, anything you can think off. There are no limits. "**

'Any wish possible? So that's why people actually make a contract like this. I guess a lot of people have a wish that they would love to see fulfilled.' Yugi thought.

"**Don't you have a wish that is worth risking your life?"**

He froze. He wasn't completely sure if it was a wish worth dying for, but there was something he wished for with all his heart. One thing that he had been craving for a very long time. The one thing that got him into the big mess that happened a few moments ago.

"Well, maybe there is something I'd want but…" Yugi looked to the side, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"**What is it?"**

Yugi shook his head. "Nevermind, I don't think you can make it come true. I mean, even the Egyptian gods weren't able to do it so how could you…"

"**I just said it could be anything. Tell me what wish you have in mind. "**

"Well, I'd.. if I had to choose a wish…I really want my other self to have his own body."

"**Fulfilling that wish would be no problem for me."**

Yugi couldn't believe his ears. "Really? But how? When we asked the gods they told us it was beyond their power because Yami doesn't have a body of his own anymore. "

"**Well, I'm not familiar with the amount of power an Egyptian god has. But since they are ancient gods, I suppose they did not have enough powers to do so, or maybe they are just not to mingle with the modern world. I'm not sure about it. But as I said, I can grant your wish. He may not have a body anymore, but creating another one for him would be easy. " **Kyubey stated with confidence.

Yugi couldn't help but feel torn by these words. Yes, this whole contract-business sounded like something that would get really, really dangerous. And the rational part of him knew that this was a bad idea and told him to just decline the offer of this incubator and continue his usual, safe life.

But if he did make a contract, he would have a chance to grant his other self his own body. The very thing he had longed for all this time. A chance to be together, to feel his touch and maybe, if Yami wanted to, to have a real relationship together.

"**You feel love for the spirit inside you don't you?"**

Yugi was startled by the sudden question. "How did you know?"

"**I've been with enough magical boys in my life to notice when one has deeper feelings for another person."**

"I see." Yugi whispered.

There was a small pause

"**You know, if you want to, you can formulate your wish in a way that makes him love you back for sure."**

"No." Yugi said firmly

"**Why not?" **Kyubey asked, surprised by the fierceness in Yugi's voice.

"I would never want that. I could never even live with that. If Yami loves me, then I want it to be real love, not something that is powered by magic. If I did, I would always ask myself the question if he would have truly loved me if I didn't wish for it. " Yugi smiled. "I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but that's how I feel about it. You understand that, right?"

"**Well, I don't understand it. I have no emotions you see. From where I come from, emotions are merely a mental disorder. We see things in a sheer rational point of view. But anyway, my opinion doesn't matter. It was only a suggestion. It's your wish after all, you can do whatever you please.**

Yugi was in two minds right now. He knew he shouldn't even consider doing this, but his heart pounded at the idea that his impossible wish might become a reality. He would've liked to discuss this with Yami, which he sadly couldn't considering the recent events and the fact that he just brutally cut off their mindlink. But he knew he didn't need to speak to him, for he knew what the answer would be. The pharaoh would never want Yugi to risk his life for this. None of his friends would think this was a good idea either. But still, the thought of being able to be together with Yami, each with their own body, after dreaming about it for all these weeks, was incredibly tempting.

"One more question:If I contract with you, is Yami bound to you as well?"

Kyubey shook his head.** "No, you're the one who makes the contract with me, so only you will become a mahou shounen. "**

Well, that was something. If Yami was affected by it, he wouldn't have done it.

He stood up from the bench. "If you don't mind, I would like to think about it for a while."

Kyubey stood up as well and stretched himself out. "**No problem. But I'd like to have an answer soon. If you don't want to make a contract, I'll have to continue my search for a new mahou shounen elsewhere. Just call me when you've made up your mind." **And with that, Kyubey jumped off the bench and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yugi walked around the park aimlessly, the only sound around him was the chirping of crickets. A soft wind was blowing through his hair. Even at night the various trees and flowers looked beautiful and the moonlight shone brightly through the leaves of the tall oaks. He understood why many people came to this park to have a long, relaxing walk. Ironically he was anything but relaxed at this moment. He had an important decision to make.

'If I make this contract, I'll have to fight dangerous beings that are known to have caused a huge amount of deaths and die a terrible, lonely death when I lose to them.'

Granted, he was used to risking his life. He had faced some really dangerous enemies during his life and almost lost his life, once he even lost his own soul, in certain duels. The difference was however that he would have to do it alone now. He couldn't rely on the spirit or his friends anymore, for they simply couldn't help him if they didn't have the power to do so. It would be his own decision and he had to bear the consequences of it.

But on the other side, he could have what he so desperately wished for. Yami would have his own body. The ancient pharaoh could live his own life, without being dependent from Yugi. They could spend time with their friends at the same time. They could even hang out with each other, play games together, hug each other and many other things they can't do when he's a ghost. No more falling through each other when one tried to touch the other, no more awkward looks from bystanders when he accidentally spoke to the spirit out loud in public. The could just be two normal teenagers. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that if Yami loved him back, they would be able to have a relationship that wasn't pure platonic.

And you know, maybe this independence from the others might be a good thing. He'd never told anyone about it before, but even after the ceremonial duel he felt that he could never be as strong and cool as his other self. He had to struggle every moment to survive the day without hurting himself in a stupid way. Yami and his friends always tried to cheer him up when he clumsily tripped down the same stairs for the fifth time that month, or when he was the last one to arrive at the school marathon last year. Each time he would smile and act like it didn't bother him, but he actually felt worthless when things like that happened to him, and seemingly ONLY to him.

He wished to be like his friends, who never seemed to need help at anything and were good at all kinds of things. Maybe having these powers would boost his confidence. He would be perfectly able to help himself in dangerous situations thanks to his magical powers and would not have to fear anything other than the witches themselves.

Then again, maybe the question wasn't if he wanted to fight, but rather if a weak person like himself would even be able to put up a decent fight in the first place.

Yugi sighed and stared at the bright moon above him. The decision had a fair amount of negative sides, but also many positive things attached to it. He didn't know what the future would bring for him once his decision was made. He didn't know if he would be strong enough to partake in battles of life and death. So far he only had two certainties: It would be very dangerous AND it was also the only chance he had to make his dream come true.

Deep inside he knew there was only one important question that remained. 'Is having a chance at his love worth dying for?'

* * *

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Yugi knew what had to be done.

"Kyubey?"

In the blink of an eye, Kyubey was standing in front of him.** "Yes?" **

"I have made a decision."

"**Then what will it be? Will you reject my offer, or will you accept the task of fighting witches in exchange for a wish?**

Yugi took a step towards Kyubey, swallowing his last hesitation, "I wish to make a contract with you, I want to become a mahou shounen."

Kyubey jumped onto a nearby pedestal, facing Yugi. His eyes glowed brightly in the darkness.

"**Now then, state your wish, Mutou Yugi."**

Yugi took a deep breath and stated: "I wish for the ancient spirit who resides in me to have his own body!"

Suddenly, he felt an aching in his chest and motionlessly watched his body becoming engulfed in a bright light. He could now feel pain spreading though his veins. It wasn't horribly painful, but it was still bad enough to weaken him immensely. At the same time he vaguely registered something tugging inside his head. It kept tugging and tugging, and eventually something snapped inside him.

Amidst the light, he saw a small jewel erupting from his body. It kept floating in front of him. It was shining brightly and seemed pretty, but his tired eyes couldn't make out much details about it. The change had taken its toll on him and he had to struggle to keep awake at this point.

"**Take your soul gem. From now on, this will be the source of your power."**

Yugi used his last strength to grab the item in front of him. He felt his eyes becoming heavier. All his energy seemed to have left his body now. As he closed his eyes he heard one thing before he passed out.

"**Congratulations Yugi, you are now a puer magi."**

* * *

And that concludes chapter 2 :D

For those who don't know Latin: 'puer' means boy, 'puella' means girl. So I swapped the 'puella' for 'puer', so it would be 'magical boy' instead of 'magical girl' (at least, that's what I hope it means, it's been a long time since I had Latin classes.^_^'' Do warn me if I got it wrong.)

I want to thank everyone who has read this story so far and I hope you are enjoying it :) Next chapter might take a while since I need to study for my exams, but I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
